Baby Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's eventful day!
by Saiyuki606
Summary: Sasuke loses his bunny and Naruto and Sakura try to help him find it. But then mean Orochimaru comes and... ::This story is the reason why you shouldn't let people make you do dares::


I am so sorry for making this story…My sister dared me to write a story suitable for ages 2 and up! –cries- I don't know why I didn't just say no…

Anyway here is a Naruto story suitable for babies. You may find the small words amusing. You may find the no plot and baby-ness stupid.

Just whatever you do not get mad!

It was a dare I tell you!

Besides…If you have a teeny tiny brother or sister it will be perfect for them…NOT!

I serious suggest you don't read this to a small child, or else they will be angered and stab you with a rubber ducky…

0123456789

**Mr. Sun was shiny today over the pretty city of Konoha!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Hi there, Mr. Sun!" A happy yellow haired boy smiled at Mr. Sun.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Why hello Naruto, what games are you going to play today?" Mr. Sun asked Naruto.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**I don't know Mr. Sun!" Naruto answered.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Oh well that's okay, Naruto," Mr. Sun smiled at Naruto "Now go away and stop staring at me, or you might get hurt!"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Okay, Mr. Sun!" Naruto happily shouted.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**After that Naruto ran off to play games with his friends.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Hi Naruto!" A pink haired girl said while waving at the yellow haired boy.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Hi, Sakura!" Naruto smiled, "Hi, Sasuke! Where's Mr. Kakashi-teacher?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke sadly said.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Sasuke, why are you sad?" Naruto asked.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**My bunny ran away!" Sasuke started crying.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Don't worry, Sasuke," Naruto hugged Sasuke "We'll help you find your bunny! Right, Sakura?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Yeah!" Sakura came over and hugged Sasuke too.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**We'll help to bring back your bunny no matter what!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Yeah!" Sakura smiled at Sasuke too.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Thanks, guys!" Sasuke smiled back at the two of them.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**In order to geeeeet your bunny baaaack you neeeeed to geeeeet ssssstrongeeeeerr…" A scary voice coming from somewhere said. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Who's that?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all said.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A white Snake wiggled out of some bushes that were close by.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Heeellooo kidsssss, I am Orochimaru," The snake hissed scarily "I have come here to help Sasuke find his bunny."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Sasuke doesn't need your help!" Naruto yelled. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Yeah!" said Sakura.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Oh yes he does!" said the evil snake Orochimaru. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Orochimaru slithered towards Naruto, and knocked him over.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Naruto started crying.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Then, Orochimaru showed Sakura his pointy teeth, and Sakura got **_**so**_** scared that she started crying.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Next, Orochimaru went over to Sasuke.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke thought Orochimaru was scary, but he threw one of his toys at him to make him go away.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Orochimaru didn't get hit by the toy and slithered up Sasukes arm and bit him on the shoulder.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**You'll never be able to find your bunny without my help!" Orochimaru wiggled away back into the bushes, laughing. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sasuke started crying.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Hey, why is everyone so sad?" Mr. Kakashi-teacher walked over to the three kids.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**A snake bit me!" Sasuke cried.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Snake scary!" Sakura cried.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**It knocked me over!" Naruto cried.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**There, there" said Mr. Kakashi teacher "Let's all go see Mrs. Tsunade-Doctor, to take care of your owies (****1-See explanation at bottom of page)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mr. Kakashi-teacher picker up the three kids and smiled.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**We can all get ice-cream later!" Mr. Kakashi-teacher said.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Okay!" The three kids said together.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Oh, and Sasuke" Mr. Kakashi-teacher said in a not fun voice "Is this your bunny?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mr. Kakashi-teacher took a mini-stuffed bunny out of his special bag.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**YAY! That's my bunny!" Sasuke yelled happily**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**YAY!" Everyone else said.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**So, Sasuke got his bunny back, and everyone got ice-cream after being taken to Mrs. Tsunade-doctor. Everyone was happy, except for mean Orochimaru who got stepped on by Sasuke's big brother Itachi (But, don't let Sasuke know that!) **_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**THE END**

0123456789

_One- Owwie: (pronounced Ow-E) That's what I used to say when I was little in place of Ouch! Or Ow! Or –BEEP-_

0123456789

WELL! That concludes my baby story! Writing it was surprisingly harder than I thought it would be.

I couldn't think of many words that little people (childrens) would know.

Okay, then…Bye bye, people. Thanks for reading my awful kids story!

-HUGGLES AND KISSYS FOR ALL OF YOU PRETTIES!-

(P.s- I would LOVE if someone illustrated this. The story would probably look a lot better if it were next to actual chibi-style pictures and backgrounds)


End file.
